Hot for Tutor
by inkling-grl
Summary: Eric is successful, but has hit the glass cealing because of his language barrier. Can tutor, Sookie, take him to the next level in his career, or will she be too much of a distraction?  Lots-o-lemmons rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**I do not claim any of these characters. **

_**SPOV**_

Sookie hated this part time job. True, it was honest money, but something about knocking on the doors of strangers and asking who lived there, how old they were, and what race they counted themselves as just seemed rude. The government needed the information from the census though, and she needed the money.

As she walked through the apartment complex looking for her next address, and seething that she was no longer teaching her students, Sookie spotted a sign advertising a tutoring company with all certified teachers. The thought had never occurred to her to tutor, because it would be to unsteady, but working with an already established company could be exactly what she needed. She jotted the number down quickly determined to complete her interviews before calling the number.

It was still early, just two thirty, when Sookie returned home from her census interviews for the day. She picked up her home phone and called the number for Merlotte's Tutoring Service. After speaking with Sam Merlotte for just fifteen minutes, she knew that this would be a perfect fit for her. With her background in teaching English and her playful down to Earth demeanor Sam suggested that Sookie come in to work with some of older students and the adult learners, to see if she liked tutoring before any official decisions were made.

Getting off the phone, Sookie felt relieved. She knew she loved working with kids, especially when she was able to help them understand something with which they were struggling. This was going to work out incredibly well. She would be back in her element, teaching, and she would not have a jerk for a boss this time. At least she didn't think so.

Sookie thought back sorely on her last job, with her department head, John Quinn, constantly calling her babe, even in front of students. His unwelcome and constantly rebuffed advances toward Sookie finally became too much for her to handle when he grabbed her breast in the lunch room one day. Enraged, she kneed him square in the groin hard enough to make him vomit.

When her principal, and former boyfriend, Bill Compton reprimanded Sookie and accused her of not handling the situation "in a mature manner", and not setting an example for her students, it was too much. Sookie marched up to Bill spit in his face and told him, "Let him constantly demean you in front of the students for over a year and then grab you, and see how mature you are. I'm out!" With that she marched out of the office and out the front door.

Thinking back on it Sookie did feel awful for walking out without saying anything to her students, but there was no way she could face anyone after what had happened. She made sure that her best friend and fellow teacher Tara, gave out her contact information to her students. Many of them had contacted her offering their support, and telling her that they wanted her to come back, or that they wanted to revolt against Quinn and Compton. As endearing as it was Sookie did not want her kids getting in trouble because of her. She calmed them, and let them vent.

Sookie realized that she had now spent entirely too much time worrying about the past and decided she would just be happy and excited about the future. She pulled materials from her files for her "audition" as Sam had called it. She went to bed eager to begin working with her new students.

Taking a deep breath and straightening her ponytail, Sookie walked into Merlottes. She saw a few students, but not enough that she felt encouraged that she could make a living here. A tall black man walked up to her and held out his hand stating, "I'm Lafyette Reynolds. I'm in charge of all of the English and Forigen Language tutors here at Merlottes. And you, miss thang, must be Sookie."

Sookie smiled, knowing that she would like working with this character. "Yes I am. How did you guess?"

"Well," Lafyette began gesturing that Sookie should follow him, "One, you are five minutes early, and from how Sam described your phone interview that sounded exactly like you, and two, anyone who looks as good as you do needs to have a name like Sookie."

Giggling, Sookie and Lafyette stopped outside of Sam's office. Lafyette knocked once, and walked in without waiting for a response. Sookie followed looking around at the office. The walls were lined with books and filing cabinets. The small desk and the lap top were covered with student's papers, and reports. Sookie knew that anyone who was this involved in students they had no direct contact with had to really care.

Sam popped his head up from the workbook he was pouring over and smiled. Standing he pushed his shaggy strawberry blonde hair back out of his face, as he extended his hand to greet Sookie. All three sat down as Sam took out a folder.

"Now Sookie I know we discussed over the phone that you would work with a small group of the older children, but I think this might be a better assignment, and something you would find more challenging." Sam said all of this with a strained smile as though he were not sure whether or not he actually wanted to give this to Sookie.

Sookie skeptically took the plain looking manila folder, and opened it to find the description of a student. Sookie's face contorted in confusion when she looked at this student's age. "Let me clarify," Lafyette interjected, "Sugar, this man is Eric Northman. He's originally from Sweden, but he's lived just about everywhere you could imagine. His spoken English is perfect, but his written leaves much to be desired. Most of us here have tried to help him, but he's, pardon my French, a pain in the ass. We think that you might be able to work with him."

Sookie was not used to working with adults, but what could be so bad about a guy who actually admitted that he needed help with something. She spent some time looking through his samples and some of the notes in his file, then she closed the folder, handed it back to Sam, stood up smiled and said, "I'll see him at 5:30 at his home." With that she turned to walk out of the room.

Lafyette followed Sookie out of the room. "Ya know sugar, if you don't want to work with him after tonight, no one would blame you or think any less of you. Almost all of us have been there."

Sookie turned to look at Lafyette, "He needs help, he's practically begging for it with how long he's been with y'all. The reason he seems like a dick is because he's frustrated. You guys haven't figured out how to help him yet, and he doesn't know how to help himself. I'll be fine."

With that Sookie walked out and started devising her plan as to how to crack the hard exterior shell of Eric Northman.

_**EPOV**_

Five thirty did not leave him much time after work, but a new tutor might finally have the perspective to help him. He packed up his materials, and told his assistant Pam that he did not want to be disturbed this evening. Then tying back his shoulder length blonde hair he walked the short distance to his boss, Sophie-Anne's office. He needed to tell her that he would be occupied this evening, and Alcede would need to handle all of the tech problems this evening.

Eric loved his job running IT for SA Pharmaceuticals. Usually he had no difficulty with any aspect of his job, but e-mails, presentations, and memos were occasionally difficult for him. He had lived in so many countries over the years that things occasionally got jumbled when he tried to write his thoughts down. He would always check, re-check, revise and edit. Things just never sounded write when he wrote. Lately he had taken to having Pam write his more important pieces, but it was clearly not his voice. If he wanted to advance in his career, he would need to fix this issue.

He listened to classical music on the way home from work, willing himself to be calm. He hated how he acted around these tutors. Something which came so naturally to them was difficult for him. He did not like not being good at something. It turned him into an ass, but these were teachers. They dealt with worse than him regularly, that's why he kept with Merlotte's.

He pulled into his driveway, walked into his house to be greeted by Bobby, his Irish wolfhound. The dog mirrored Eric in size, but was completely obedient. Noticing that it was five twenty, Eric estimated that he had just enough time to shower and change before his new tutor showed up. If she was anything like the others she would most likely be at least five minutes late.

Exiting the bathroom clean and changed from his suit into a t-shirt and jeans, he walked into the dining room thinking he was in a dream. There was a beautiful blonde bombshell sitting at his table reading. On the table was a bowl of potato salad, fried chicken, green bean casserole, and lemonade. As thought it were right out of one of his fantasies, she then looked up from her book and smiled at him. "Hello, Eric. I'm Sookie. I thought you would never finish up in there."

Reality hit him like a wave crashing over him. This was not some fantasy coming to life, this was his tutor. This might be more difficult than the other tutors. His attention would wander, and that would not help his frustrations.

He did not know how long he stood there, when he realized he had not said anything. Embarrassed he went to a default he used with his tutors, annoyance, "How did you get in here?"

"You left the door open. I wasn't about to wait outside, and when I heard the shower running I decided to set up dinner for us." She flashed that smile again, and Eric forgot to be annoyed, and he sat down. They sat and ate in a comfortable silence. When the meal was over they cleaned up together and sat back down at the table.

"So," Sookie broke the silence, "I have been thinking all day, and I think I have figured out a way to help you with your writing issues." She was reaching into a bag, and pulling out a legal pad and a pen.

She placed the pad in front of Eric and simply stated, "Write."

Eric glared at this young woman, who made it sound so easy, "That's your answer? No prompt, no preparation, just write?" This was crazy. There was no way he could do this on the spot. He was frustrated, even more so when she smiled at him again.

"You can write about whatever you want. No editing, no revising, just let the thought form, and put it down. You can write about how much you would like to strangle Sam for sending me here, or about how much you would love to pick me up and literally throw me out the window, banning me from your house indefinitely."

Eric suddenly had a thought. Obviously being a jerk wasn't going to phase her but… "And if I wanted to write about how badly I wanted to bend you over this table and fuck you into oblivion?" He smirked, he was sure that her normal students would never dare to speak to her in such a way. She surprised him though when without batting an eye and without losing her smile she responded.

"It sounds like you have a topic. Just remember to be descriptive." She took her book back out and began reading again.

She wanted to show him that he could not scare her. She was calling his bluff. Two could play at this game he thought. He picked up the pen and started writing down all of the wild and depraved things that had been running through his mind since he rounded into the dining room after his shower.

He wrote about kissing her, ripping her shirt off and sucking on her nipples, which were sure to be pink and pert. He wrote about bending her over the table, lifting her skirt, pulling her panties to the side and ramming into her over and over, until she was screaming his name in ecstasy.

When he was done with his attempt to frighten her off with his lewd mind, he realized two things. The first thing he realized was that he had written two pages of intelligible text, without any assistance or revision. The second thing he realized was that writing down what he truly wanted to do to this beauty sitting next to him had him hard as granite.

"I think that's all for right now." He announced as he slid the pad of paper over to Sookie.

Eric watched as she marked her page, put her book down, and picked up the legal pad. He didn't watch her as she read, but he thought that he heard her shift in her seat a few times. He looked up and made eye contact, for what he was now sure would be the last time, with Sookie. She, surprisingly to Eric, smiled.

"Great job. I think that will be enough for today. When would you like to meet again?"

Eric was floored. Not only did she compliment his smut, but she was willing to come back again. "You did read what I wrote. Did you not?"

"I read every word."

"Then how are you even considering coming back?"

"Eric I taught middle school and high school, I love reading online, I've read much worse than this. I wanted you to write something crazy, something that would get you out of your comfort zone, and make you stop over thinking your words. I was going for making you angry, by walking right in, but horny worked for this purpose too." She giggled and tucked the legal pad away in her bag.

"Don't get me wrong there are still little things we can tweak," _Your nipples for instance_ Eric thought. "But you know how to write. Which is why I would like to meet with you on a regular basis."

Eric looked at this beauty in front of him and decided that if he had any chance with her he needed to keep her around a little bit longer. "I would like to make a lot of progress quickly. I do not want to drag this out. I think meeting everyday would maximize my growth, would you agree?" _There is at least one thing which will be experiencing growth with her around._

"Sure," Sookie replied flatly, "That would be great. So, same time tomorrow then?"

"Yes, five thirty tomorrow. I'll even provide the meal this time." He smiled.

The sound of her giggle made his dick twitch and with how hard he was it took all of his willpower not to moan. "Alright. I'll be on my way then."

Eric knew that he could not stand to show her out, with the massive and painful erection he was sporting, but he knew he could make her laugh again. "I would show you out, but I think you can manage without my help, seeing as how you didn't need it coming in." He smirked so she would know he was playing with her, and it worked.

The sound of her laughter filled the room and he knew he would never get the sound out of his head. "Bye," she sang out closing the door.

As soon as the door was closed he swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants relieving a little bit of the pressure. There was no way he was going to be able to do anything else or concentrate on anything until this not so little problem went away, and that wasn't going to happen on its own.

He strolled to his bedroom and flipped through his porn collection finding that nothing appealed to him. He could see her when he closed his eyes. That in mind he undressed, grabbed the lotion out of his drawer and sat in his sofa chair. He warmed the lotion in his hands, and slowly spread it over the length of his dick. He thought back to dinner and her little pink tongue darting out after her food, imagining her licking him. Exhaling slowly, he massaged his balls wanting it to be her sucking on them instead.

The image switched to one he had tonight but did not write down. Her naked, in this room, slowly lowering herself onto his waiting cock. He slowly pumped himself imagining her ridding him, straddling him in this very chair. The vision before him was astounding. Her ample breasts bouncing happily before his hungry mouth as he alternated which nipple he was sucking.

He tightened his fist as the figment of his imagination came hard around him. The thought of her continuing to ride him through her orgasm proved to be his trigger. His muscles tensed, he bucked into his hand, and came hard all over his chest and stomach. He sat panting for a moment, then got up and walked to his en suite bathroom to shower off.

His little "self love" sessions had never been that intense before. He wondered how he would fare with the real thing riding him. Those thoughts had to be put aside though. He was in a good mood now he got some work done, and decided that he would go to bed at a decent hour for once.

Eric knew that he would be most likely be waking up with morning wood from dreaming about Sookie, if he didn't have an all out wet dream. He was just fine with that though. Tomorrow he would begin seducing her. She would be his, he knew it.

_**SPOV **_

Getting into her car, Sookie let out a breath she had been holding. She had to get out of there after reading his description of what he wanted to do to her. She thought she had a difficult time controlling the urge to climb into his lap and lick his neck. She needed to get home, fast.

She hopped out of her car and made it into her bedroom of her modest farmhouse in the woods in record time. She closed the door and leaned against it. She knew that she could not get far enough away or put enough barriers between them that would keep her from wanting him.

When her breathing had calmed, Sookie put down her bag, purse and keys. As she put her bag down she saw the legal pad slide out. She had meant to leave that for Eric. Now his taunting words were in her room. She was heating up again just thinking about what he had written. She eyed the pad as she began to change for bed.

Sookie put on oversized, threadbare t-shirt to sleep in. She couldn't stop thinking about what he wrote. She climbed into bed, under the light summer blanket. She started thinking about the promises his words held; thinking about what his touch would feel like; his mouth. She touched her breasts and her nipples responded immediately.

Rolling her nipples between her fingers wanting his mouth on her, imagining his golden hair bobbing on it way down her stomach to the liquid heat between her legs, Sookie let out a soft whimper. Her hands followed the path her dream Eric's head was taking. Before she registered it her fingers were gliding over her already swollen and sensitive clit. She was so far gone that she knew that she would not be able to stop.

In no time flat, Sookie was panting hard. Her hands playing the part of Eric's in her own rendition of what he had written. She came screaming his name and arching off the bed, and she realized as she came down from her high, that she had never been that aroused alone before.

Chalking it up to the erotica Eric had written about her, Sookie got up from her bed and shuffled to her bathroom to clean up. As she did she thought about why Eric had written that. Could he have actually been so angry that he wanted to embarrass her, maybe he really was just a pain in the ass and wanted to be uncooperative, or maybe, just maybe, he liked her.

Laughing at the thought that someone who was obviously as handsome, intelligent, and well off as Eric found her appealing, Sookie padded back to her bed and crawled in. She knew she would have a hard time sleeping tonight, but Eric was her only client tomorrow afternoon. So she welcomed her restless sleep invaded by dreams of a certain Viking smut God. She could take it easy tomorrow.

_**EPOV **_

The following morning dawned, and Eric woke with a smile on his face and a tent under his sheets. He laughed at himself for being reduced to a hormonal teenage boy by his oh so hot teacher, well tutor. The song "Hot for Teacher" popped into his head along with the video, with a couple of improvements. Namely, Eric's fantasy version starred Sookie as the teacher and himself as a focused but naughty student.

Painfully aware that he needed to get into the shower for some _private time_, Eric made his way out of bed and across the room to his bathroom with the large walk-in shower. Along the way he began to plan.

It being a Friday, he knew he could duck out a bit early again and pick up food on the way home. Judging by what Sookie had brought over the previous night; Eric knew that expensive French cuisine would not suite this woman. She was a comfortable and down to Earth person. He would need to echo that, but he still wanted to pick up something nice. Something she wouldn't normally make herself.

Authentic Italian seemed to be his best bet. This was perfect, because he knew the perfect place, and had memorized the menu. Eric knew that if he wanted the order ready on time though he would have to call before the lunch rush. Then he could swing by on the way home and leave everything in the oven to stay warm while he set the table and freshened up.

There was no way he was going to have time for a shower if he wanted to actually let Sookie in this time. This brought up the question of how he was going to greet her. The other tutors were lucky if they got a grumbled "Hello" out of Eric before they began. Not only did he not feel aggressive toward Sookie though, he really wanted to hug her and at least give her a peck on the cheek when she got here. Could he do that after having just met her though? Would she be open to his advances? Would she think he was some sort of pervert for what he had written about her?

His last thought had stopped him cold, and he nearly spit his toothpaste all over the mirror. How would she react after having had a day to think about what he had written? Would she even bother coming back? She wouldn't be the first to run screaming after having tried to help him. With that thought Eric's good mood gone with the wind. He would pick up the food as planned, on the off chance that she did stop by, but he was already planning when he would eat the leftovers.

Sighing, no dressed and ready in his jeans a black wife beater and a blue casual button-down, Eric left for work certain that his hot for tutor fantasy would stay just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to answer some questions: No Sookie is not nor will she be telepathic. She gets looks into people's heads by reading what they have written. No, Eric does not have a thick accent. He has no trouble speaking in any of the multiple languages he has learned, he just has difficulty keeping them straight when he goes to write. Now, on with the show. Enjoy!

_**SPOV**_

Sookie woke from her nightmare with a start. It had begun like all of her other dreams of Eric that night. Him sitting quietly at his dining room table, but this time as he leaned over to Sookie and kissed her, the door opened. Sam Merlotte walked in with a state licensing examiner in tow.

Eric kept kissing Sookie and began to knead her breasts through her shirt as her bra was now gone. That was when all hell broke loose. Sam started yelling at her, the state examiner ripped up her teaching license right there on the spot, and everyone she has ever known was in the room calling her a slut. Sookie tried to explain that Eric was an adult and that she wasn't taking advantage of him, that he had started it. Her arguments were difficult to make though with Eric continuing to work her body over with hands and mouth.

Sookie knew that she would have to find a way to keep Eric at bay, at least until he was ready to write on his own. She needed a plan of attack, they would have to work at top speed to reach his goal, and then she could get away from him and save her career.

With that thought in mind Sookie got out of bed and began getting ready for the day. After completing all of her daily household chores, following the same routine her grandmother had when this house was hers, Sookie sat down at the kitchen table and began mapping out Eric's weakest traits, his strengths, and how to build the bridges he needed to get to where he needed to be.

At 3:30 Sookie prepared what she would need for tonight, dressed in her favorite blue jeans blue tank top, and black button-down cover. Sookie threw her hair up into her high ponytail to keep hair out of her face while she looked over her student's shoulder. By 5:00 Sookie was heading out the door with the plan of keeping Eric on a very short leash.

_**EPOV**_

Eric pulled into his driveway at 5:15, and walked into the house with the delicious smelling food, which he was sure he would be eating alone. Alone again. He put the food in the oven to keep warm, and put out two plates, two forks, two knives, two glasses. He didn't set the table, just put out the pieces. Clearing a place setting he didn't use would be annoying, and eating across from an empty place setting would be incredibly depressing.

The thought about how wonderful dinner had been last night, just having someone there for company, sharing a meal together, it was… nice. Eric mused on this thought as he slowly walked to the stairs at the front of the house, but the sound of a car broke him from his reverie. He looked at the large grandfather clock near the stairs and realizing that it was 5:25 h took a hopeful look out the window.

Sure enough, he saw a beautiful thing. Sookie, who was now parked, was bent over trying to extricate something from her back seat. Without thinking Eric threw open the front door and bounded down the steps to assist the woman who had kept him so preoccupied today that he did not notice when Pam, his secretary, had come in and handed him her quarterly review. He signed it without even reading it, and was only alerted to the fact that she was up to something when she giggled. He didn't even care enough to argue with her over it.

Now Eric could make up for yesterday and begin making Sookie his. Clearing his throat to announce his presence was the polite thing to do, or so he thought. Sookie must have been in her own world somewhere though, because she surprised enough to yelp, jump, and smack her head against the door jamb at the same time. For a split second Eric was nervous that he had inadvertently hurt the woman he was trying to win, then he heard her giggle again.

That was all he needed to hear to know that she was okay, and realize that this was funny. Before he knew it they were both sitting on the driveway leaning against the car laughing.

When they had regained enough sanity to remember that they had some work to do Eric stood and held his hand out to Sookie. She took his had immediately and he smirked knowing exactly how he would begin putting his plan into action.

_**SPOV**_

She took Eric's hand and knew right away from that evil little smirk he was wearing that it was a bad idea. He yankd her up with one hand and grabbed her around the waist with the other. Sookie had no choice in where she was going, and as a result collided with the wall of muscle that was Eric's chest. _Oh, he is a solid piece of man. Yum!_ She thought, before remembering that she could not get involved with a student, even if he was 27.

She had to break contact. She looked up into that smirking face with his perfect blue eyes. _No!,_ she chastised herself. She was standing on her tip toes, so stepping back would do no good, she Sookie placed both hands one Eric's chest and patted. Eric frowned, but did not loosen his grip. Sookie realized she needed to be more direct.

"Thank you for helping me up, but we have a lot of work to do tonight, and you promised me dinner didn't you?" Sookie stated with an even voice. Years of teaching had taught her to be calm in almost any situation, and she needed that practice now.

Eric finally let her go, and before she could turn, he had gotten her materials and began walking into the house. Sookie followed Eric into the dining room again, and watched as he put her materials in the corner, and he walked into the kitchen. Sookie took it upon herself to set up the table with the things Eric had left.

He came back in with the best smelling Italian food Sookie had ever encountered. She was thrilled, and smiled broadly.

_**EPOV **_

Eric was very confused. First they were laughing and having a good time, then when he held her she tensed up and pulled away, and now she was smiling so broad he could see her wisdom teeth. _God, she is beautiful when she smiles._ Eric tried to focus on getting dinner to the table without spilling anything.

When Eric sat down, Sookie began serving him, and he did not quite know what to do so he asked what he had been dying to during dinner last night.

"Sookie, I know nothing about you, will you tell me about yourself?"

Eric was nervous for a minute, when Sookie would not look at him. She seemed to be thinking.

"Well I grew up in a small town not far from here, Bon Temps. I went to LSU for my bachelors, graduated in just three and a half years with a 3.1 GPA. I began teaching directly out of school, and have just recently begun tutoring with Merlottes."

Eric's curiosity was piqued. She rushed all of that out in one breath, but she had not mentioned her family or her past or anything personal. This was not the information he wanted, but what she did give and how she gave it was relevant, so he stuck with it.

"Three and a half years is fast for someone in the states. Did you not work during college?"

"I did." This response was quick and evasive. Time to pry.

"Did you tutor on campus?" he asked knowing her answer would be a short no and lead into his direct question.

"No." _Knew it._ Thoughts of Sookie being embarrassed about being a stripper working her way through college, began churning in Eric's depraved mind.

"Well," he asked almost laughing, "where did you work?"

Sookie's eyes were darting around the room. She did not want to tell him, of this he was sure, but he also knew somehow that she would not lie to him. He watched he close her eyes take a few steadying breaths, and brace herself.

With her eyes still closed she answered, "Rain Forest Café, a wild place to shop and eat." She had said it with the inflection he had heard them calling out from that obnoxious purple elephant.

That was what she was so embarrassed about? "Sookie, I won't even tell you what was running through my head when I saw how hesitant you were, but I can assure you that Rianforest Café was not even close." Eric then began laughing. Loudly.

_**SPOV**_

This was why Sookie never liked to tell anyone where she worked during college. She was always made fun of. Sure it wasn't the best job in the world, but it was honest work, the people were nice to her, and sometimes it was actually really fun.

"Well it was my first job, and they were really good to me. This is exactly why I don't tell people!" Sookie was getting angry.

Eric began to control his laughter enough to get out, "No, Sookie, I'm not laughing at the fact that you worked there. I'm laughing at the fact that you were embarrassed to tell me. Most college kids work in restaurants, you were lucky that you got to work in one that was interesting, and because of that you probably made more than most others. The way you treated it like some big dirty secret though…it was…hilarious. All that build up…" _More laughing at my expense. _

Sookie began to see that Eric was not laughing at her so much as at her reaction, and they were able to get on with dinner. Sookie was glad for the fact that Eric hadn't begun asking her more questions about her past. Not something she wanted to get into with him just yet.

Before long they had finished dinner, and were, cleaning up. Sookie realized that she had not thanked Eric for dinner and before she started getting her materials out she made a point to stop Eric. Putting her hand on his shoulder, which was a reach, she stopped him in the pass through from the dining room to the kitchen.

"Eric, thanks for dinner, it was delicious." She smiled to let him know she was sincere.

He took her hand from his shoulder, kissed the back of it tenderly, and replied, "It was my pleasure. I'd love to take you there sometime."

His voice sounded like sex, and Sookie had to use almost all of her willpower to not kiss him. Instead she used his firm grip on her hand to her advantage. She used all of her weight to drag him over to his seat in the dining room, and sit him down while she got her materials out.

_**EPOV **_

He was hoping for at least a peck on the cheek after that thank you, but all he got was dragged over to the table and pushed into his chair. The subsequent view though was wonderful though. Sookie bent over a box, her ass wiggling suggestively. Eric had trouble suppressing the groan, but covered it with a cough. He shifted in his seat when Sookie straightened, to ensure his erection was comfortably out of Sookie's sight as she approached the table.

Sookie knelt on the chair opposite Eric, placed the materials on the table between them and lent her elbows on the table. Eric's view was perfect. Between his height and her angle Sookie's cleavage was now Eric's imaginary playground. Before the night was out, he would have the entire area mapped out, for relocation later.

_Thank God for peripheral vision._ Eric mused as he locked eyes with Sookie. He did not want to get caught ogling her until he was ready for her to see it. Sookie held up a composition pad to him.

"This is going to be your journal. You are going to write every day. I'm trusting you to do this, as I will not be reading it. This is for your personal thoughts. You can write about how your day went, write about a dream you had, write angry letters you have no intention of sending, or anything else which comes to mind. The only rules are, one, write honestly and, two, not editing. Can you handle that?"

_Is she serious? I'm not some teenage girl!_

Something on his face must have given him away, because Sookie immediately began explaining. "This is not some teenage girls diary, eric. So don't give me that look. This is a tool for serious writers. The only reason I will not be checking it is because you might just want to have is as a sounding board for things you want to writ to co workers, or things you want to put in memos. That stuff, as well as your dreams and emotions are none of my business unless you want them to be. This will give you the daily practice needed to loosen you up. In here spelling and punctuation don't matter. You are free here. Do you understand?"

Eric still thought it was silly, but the idea of being able to write and knowing that no one would judge what was written there, was a freeing idea. He conceded to give it a try. "Alright, but I'm still not sure how effective it will be."

"Just let me be the judge of that." Sookie smiled, and Eric was reminded of how much he liked seeing that smile. He could look at that smile forever.

That realization made him tense up for a second. _Forever? Where had that come from. Not now focus on what's going on. _

Sookie then put a sheet of paper in front of Eric. It had famous quotes on it, but there was something wrong with them. Eric looked at Sookie and raised an eyebrow.

"I am doing this or two reasons. One, you are too smart for me to just pull dittos for you to practice with, so I thoughts the quotes would be a bit more interesting. Two, these will target the largest problems in your writing. The more you are able to correct the mistakes of others the easier it will be for you to not make the same mistakes. Or at least catch yourself making them and fix them on the fly"

Eric was impressed. Sookie had taken the time to create material from scratch for him, and had taken the time to explain to him what the purpose was. None of the others had ever done that. They had always just told him that it would help and gave him a workbook designed for children.

Sookie walked around the table then, and leaned over his shoulder, She guided him through the example, explaining where the mistake was and how to correct it. Then asked him to go through the next two, explaining what he was seeing and doing. Then she set Eric off to complete the next three on his own, while she got two more worksheets out.

After going through the ones Eric had done on his own, and finding nothing wrong with it, Sookie handed Eric a similar looking worksheet explaining that he would have to remember what he had done later and complete this worksheet on his own. Then she handed him a crossword puzzle. _Really? _

Eric huffed, and Sookie giggled, which instantly made Eric happier. "Spelling is a bit of an issue for you Eric. You have too many languages influencing you. This will help with letter placement and phonetics." With that Sookie placed a pocket dictionary down and began packing her materials away.

Eric did not like that she was leaving so soon. He looked at the clock and realized that it was nearly 8:00. Of course Sookie needed to get home, but maybe…_Tempt her with some coffee or dessert._

"Sookie I know you probably have plans on a Friday night, but I have a chocolate cheese cake in the fridge that I need to get rid of. Would you like a piece? And maybe some coffee?"

_**SPOV**_

Sookie was done packing her few materials away, but she was frozen in place. Eric was asking to spend more time with her. She wanted to. He had smelt so good earlier when she was instructing him, and she had to fight the urge to kiss his neck. Staying would be bad, but how could she say no?

The truth would probably be best. _Tell him you're not interested. But I am._

"Eric, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I could get into a lot of trouble, and I really like being able to teach. Getting involved with a student is a pretty big no no."

"Sookie, I'm not going to lie. I am attracted to you, and I have no intention of switching to yet another tutor now that I have finally found one who knows what she is doing."

"Well I guess we're at an impasse then."

"No. I don't think that we are. We are both adults, and I will prove to you that I can be an adept student and be attracted to you. You will come around eventually. You will yield to me. Until you do I will just have to continue fantasizing. Now would you like some cheese cake or not?"

_Yield to him!What does he think I am some kind of pet or something? _

"No thank you." Sookies continents were harsh the way she speaks when using her teacher voice. "Be sure to complete your weekend homework Mr. Northman. I will see you Monday evening at 6:00. Eat dinner first please; there will be no further recreational time during our sessions. Have a nice weekend."

With that Sookie grabbed her materials, turned on her heel, and stormed out of the house. She grumbled all the way home.

When she got there, she walked into the house to find her roommate, Amelia, back from visiting with her father. Sookie plopped on the couch next to her put her head in her lap and waited.

Amelia marked the page in her book, set it down. She then took out Sookie's ponytail an began playing with her hair before asking, "And how was your day?"

Sookie spent the next half hour telling Amelia about her new job and the evil that was Eric Northman. At the end of her tale of woe Sookie looked to her friend and roommate for council, a reaction, something.

"Well," Amelia began, "Did they specifically say you couldn't date clients?"

_**EPOV**_

Chicks usually responded to the whole macho thing, but she seemed really pissed. It was adorable and really sexy. He would have to find a way to annoy her on purpose now. He also needed to find a way to get her into his bed. He would have two days to think about it. He sat down at the table again, and completed the worksheet of Quotes Sookie had given him to complete, but decided to leave the cross word puzzle for tomorrow.

Taking the journal upstairs to his bedroom, Eric got an idea. He grabbed a pen off of his desk and sat in his chair with the journal. He wasn't sure where to begin at first, but settled on when Sookie was leaning over his shoulder to instruct him. He laid it all out.

_She began kissing his neck. He wanted to kiss her, so badly. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He turned his head and crashed his lips into hers. Her lips were warm and soft, and she opened her mouth to him and they simply explored each other's mouths. _

_Then Eric Shifted his chair and Sookie straddled his lap. He ran his hands up and down her back, while her hands pulled out his hair band, and threaded into his long hair. Soon enough his hands were lifting her shirts, and her simple black bra was the only thing separating him form hit playground. _

_She was able to get his shirts off quickly, and just as he had hoped for on the driveway, she ran her hot little hands over his broad muscular chest. After ripping off her bra Eric basked in the bounty that was Sookie's chest, and she began grinding into his erection. He could feel her head radiating through her jeans. _

_She was rocking and moaning, and all of a sudden they hit that wall that is orgasm together and they came moaning each other's names._

When Eric put down his pen he needed to take care of himself and decided on a shower since he hadn't gotten one earlier. He came just as he had in his story, moaning Sookie's name.


	3. Chapter 3

_**SPOV**_

It was an entire week of tension. Sookie spent the weekend working off nervous energy. She had cleaned the entire house, including Amelia's closet. Monday morning Sookie decided to take the bull by the horns and talk to Lafyette about her little standoff with Eric.

After recounting her tale Lafyette smacked her upside her head.

"Oww! What did you do that for? I didn't do anything."

"That be the point. Sweetness, that boy did all but dance naked for you and you turned him down because you thought Sam would give you shit. Listen here, Sam has gotten more teacher tail runnin' this place than any one of us has had students. Eric is a grown man, aint nobody gonna say nuthin."

"You teach English with that mouth?"

"English, French, Spanish, and Portuguese, but I slip into street in a heartbeat when someone demonstrates some foolishness."

"You really think that it'll be okay?"

"Yes, though I would let him make good on his promise first."

With that Sookie's guilt was assuaged, "Thanks Laf, I'll see ya later."

Sookie now had a plan, a green light, and a warrior mentality. Eric had better be ready for a battle of wills, and either way Sookie would be the winner.

Showing up every evening at 5:55 pm sharp was frustrating. Eating dinner with Eric had been nice, and he always looked so good in his t-shirts and jeans, hair wet from the shower. Every time he answered the door she wanted to kiss him, and every time he tried to hug her, but she was just too stubborn.

There was no way Sookie was going to back down. Eric was going to make progress before he got the reward of her attentions, but he was persistent. Telling her that she had a great smile, that she was beautiful, smart, and that he was always thinking about her was not out of the ordinary.

The great thing though, was that Eric was making progress, he was working incredibly hard, with her and on his own. She was holding firm about not giving in until she was good and ready. Friday was going to be the day. She had it all planned out, and he would have no idea.

_**EPOV**_

Upon waking Saturday morning Eric picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew would cost him his eardrums.

"You realize that it is _Saturday_, don't you?"

"Yes Pam, I realize. I need your help though."

"Well can't it wait until Monday? You know, when I'm on your time."

"As my personal assistant you are always on my time. I need your help, and unless you want me to retract, what I'm sure was a glowing review, you will assist me."

"Fine, what do you need?" Eric smiled, hearing Pam huff and climb out of bed.

"Well you are always telling me I need to meet someone who can keep my attention, and I believe I have."

"Let me guess, she is not reacting the way you are used to, and you want to know what to do?"

"Precisely. She is intelligent, funny, not easily shaken, and gorgeous."

"Wait, how do you know that she is not easily shaken?" Eric did not want to admit that he had pushed her. "Eric! What did you do?"

Eric recounted his last two days with Sookie, Pam was already well aware how Eric dealt with the previous tutors. When he was finished telling Pam how he had promised to be a great student, he asked, "Well how do I proceed? She is obviously not taken in by a dominant personality, but this is how I am. What do I do?"

"Oh Eric, you need to make good on your promise, before she will trust you at all. She thinks you are the type to push a woman until you get what you want, and then toss them aside, and to an extent she is right. Between the food she brought you and the things you told me she has said she expects to be treated a certain way. She is a lady, and independent lady, but a lady nonetheless. You must give her the option to be with you, not the command."

Eric was floored at the thought that a woman was actually offended that he was going after what he wanted. Things were never given to him; he worked and fought for everything he had. She had no idea who he was.

"Eric, this is not about you. She needs to trust you, and you have given her no reason to as of yet. All you have done so far is try to frighten and bully her. Follow through with your promise of being a focused student, but do not stop trying to show her you want her."

Eric was beginning to understand. "Thank you Pam, I will see you Monday morning." A plan was beginning to form, and as he hung up the phone with Pam Eric decided to get far ahead on his work this weekend.

Eric worked like a madman over the weekend, and got himself a full three days ahead in his work, along with his homework for Sookie. He even took the initiative of doing a few extra crosswords. He found them relaxing once he realized that no one else would see them unless he showed them.

The following week was a challenge; he answered the door at 5:55 pm every evening, after grabbing a quick dinner on the way home and taking a quick shower. Every time he tried to hug Sookie, and every time, she handed him something to carry in, or shook his hand and each time he smirked knowing she was uncomfortable.

While she coached him he was focused on what he was doing, but during a transition or break he told her how beautiful she was. He always offered her something to drink, and a snack when they were done, and carried her materials to her car after she declined. Sookie was not giving in to him, but she was not running away either. Pam assured him that he was making headway.

He decided that Friday night he was going to make a move but he would have to be careful about it. Eric did not want to scare her off or offend her, but he was tired of waiting. Every night he wrote down his fantasies about Sookie; how he wanted to make love to her, and recently how he wanted to just hold her and kiss her.

It was starting to irritate him how little would make him happy right now. Just being able to hold her, share a meal with her again, to kiss her would be enough for him right now. He felt like a dog that had been left out in the yard too long. If he started rubbing up against her leg, then he would get nervous.

_**SPOV**_

Sookie left her house early, with the dinner she planned to feed Eric. She arrived at his house at 5:35, knowing that he would be in the shower by then she quietly unleaded the food and her materials. She placed the food in the oven to keep warm, desert in the fridge to keep cool, and set the table, leaving her materials in the corner of the dining room.

Then she quickly and quietly climbed the stairs to Eric's room. She sat on the bed and waited for the shower to stop. Exactly at 5:45 the water stopped and Eric emerged wrapped in a towel. He did not miss a step walking into his bedroom. He smiled seeing Sookie and walked to the end of his bed and pulled one hid jeans under the towel. Sookie giggled realizing that he was not wearing underwear.

"And what do you find so amusing about trespassing miss?"

"I think it's hilarious that you have no shame about going commando."

"Well had I know that my choices in undergarments were going to be criticized today, I might have put more thought into it."

By now Eric had pulled his shirt on and leaned over Sookie keeping eye contact with her the entire time. Sookie smiled and put her hands on Eric's shoulders to guide him back.

"Come on big guy. If I'm any kind of right about you, you haven't had a home cooked meal in a weak."

Being dragged from his bedroom Eric asked, "And what makes you think I haven't cooked for myself?"

"Easy, you work like crazy, and then meet with me; you don't have time to cook."

"Right, well then how do you know I don't have someone else cooking for me?" Eric was smirking as he sat down.

"Because, when you ate what I made for you last Thursday you didn't say a single thing until you had cleaned your plate." With that Sookie left the room to get dinner from the oven.

Eric was practically drooling when Sookie brought out Sheppard's Pie, croissant rolls, and a decanter of red wine. Sookie wanted him to be happy with what she had made. Her pies were always big hits, and he needed a good meal.

Sookie scooped out a large portion and passed the plate to Eric, then she put some salad on his plate and a roll and poured him a glass of wine. She was painfully aware of his eyes watching her every move, and she was having difficulty deciding if it was her or the food he was watching. After she had repeated the service for her own plate Sookie raised her glass, "To a job very well done Mr. Northman." She watched Eric's brow furrow as he joined her in the toast.

They began eating and had barely taken two bites when Eric jumped into the conversation with both feet. "You have told me nothing of your family Sookie. Do they embarrass you, or do you think it is improper to discuss your personal life with students?"

Nearly choking on her food, Sookie reached for her wine before answering. "I am not embarrassed of my family, and it is not inappropriate, there just isn't much to tell. My parents, only aunt, and grandparents have passed on. I haven't had any contact with my cousin in years, though I know she has a little boy. It's really just my brother and I, and we lead very different lives. I've been on my own for a while now."

"I'm sorry I was not trying to upset you, I just want to know more about you."

"Well I live with a good friend of mine, Amelia, in the house I grew up in. my grandmother left it to me when she died. I love _Gone With the Wind_, the book and the movie. I enjoy cooking and taking care of people, and teaching is what I was built for. I think that about covers it. You?"

She couldn't help but laugh at the overload of information Eric was experiencing. He managed to speak tough, "Well you know I've lived in many places around the world. I enjoy traveling, and my job is rewarding, but I would always like the option to advance. I have no siblings, and my parents died when I was still in school. I enjoy foreign films, and most of my reading consists of ancient philosophy."

Sookie was shocked. She had not expected him to be so forthcoming, and she definitely did not peg him for a philosopher. "Well being well read is one thing I can boast. This gives us a starting place for more shallow conversation."

"I am not looking for shallow conversation. Not with you."

_**EPOV**_

He did not look away from her when he said this. He locked her eyes and tried to convey how serious he was with his eyes as well as his words. He wanted her to see him, all of him.

He knew that things would be different tonight from the moment that he stepped out of the shower this evening. Seeing her sitting on his bed was so right, _She belongs right there_. Hearing her giggle as he dressed he knew he needed to be closer to her. He followed like a reluctant puppy to the dining room, and was more pleased than he wanted to admit when she not only brought dinner out but served him as well.

Their conversation had now led them to a critical point. And within a breath Sookie seemed to see into him, and she smiled. She took his hand and continued eating. From there they discussed politics, religion, education, computers, and every other topic they could find, until they had eaten their fill.

They then cleared the table together and Sookie insisted in storing the leftovers for Eric. He smiled and went to wipe the table down and load the dishwasher. By the time he was done she was waiting at the table for him with a familiar looking legal pad.

Eric, now slightly nervous, sat down across from Sookie, who propped up on her knees and slid the note pad to Eric. "You wrote this for me on the day we met. What I want you to do is read it carefully, word for word, and edit it. I want you to make this the most grammatically and mechanically correct piece of writing anyone has ever seen. Forget what you think you might have written, let that go and read what is actually there. Okay?"

Eric nodded, picked up his pen, and began making revisions. He realized things which had not occurred to him before, things Sookie had taught him, and things he had discovered on his own. When he had made his way through the piece twice and could no longer find any errors, he reluctantly handed the pad back to Sookie.

Once again he worried how Sookie would see him. He watched as she read this time. The corner of her mouth turned up, she was smiling at what he wrote. Her breathing was uneven, heavy, almost like she was trying to keep her composure. Was his writing having an effect on her? All he could do was wait.

She put the pad down and held up a finger indicating that he should wait. She practically ran from the room, and all he could do was drop his head to the table. He had upset her, he had pushed too far. He was just about to start banging his head against the table when he felt fingernails comb through his hair and lightly scratch his scalp.

Eric sat up to see Sookie holding a plate of cherry pie. "You have done so well Eric. There is a whole pie in the fridge, but with all we ate at dinner I figured this would do. Congratulations Eric you no longer need anyone to read over what you write." Sookie put the plate down in front of him and stood waiting for a response.

Eric stood, and looked Sookie in the eye, "Miss Stackhouse, though it was a nice gesture, I do not want a pie. I want you, or at least a chance with you, but you have dismissed me out of hand. I feel that I have proven myself to you have I not?"

Her hands were like fire on his chest, even through his shirt. She stepped so close to him that he had to fight the urge to put his arms around her to keep her in place. "Yes Eric, you have proven yourself to me." Her hands slid up to his neck and he knew that this was her yielding to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and melted into the sweetest kiss he had ever had. She was softer than he had imagined, and not just warm, but hot.

She opened her mouth to him, and he moaned into the deepening kiss. His hands began to roam up and down her back, before sliding down to her legs and lifting her up. Sookie giggled, and he could not help but smile. She started to kiss and nibble along his jaw to his ear which made his eyes roll back in his head. When he was able to form a thought again he thought perhaps he should sit down in one of the chairs, until he started chewing and sucking and kissing his neck. On shaky legs Eric headed for the stairs, climbing carefully, so as not to drop Sookie.

_**SPOV**_

She knew reading it again was going to be difficult. She had read it so many times that she had the damn thing memorized. This would serve two fold though, it would get Eric in the right mindset, and she could evaluate his progress. She knew he was ready, she just hoped she was.

When she kissed him it was unreal, he was tender and careful and commanding all at the same time. When his hands started to roam, she started to worry that she would wind up having sex with Eric on the dining room table, a thought that made her outright giggle when he picked her up. Then he started walking toward the stairs, _This is it!_

When they got into his room, Eric carefully laid Sookie on the bed, and removed his shirt. He climbed onto the bed and kissed her mouth, eyes, cheeks, chin, and neck; all the while sliding his hand up her stomach peeling her shirt off. Sookie's red lace bra had the desired effect on Eric.

He traced the edge with his finger, then his tongue. Then he began to kneed Sookie's breasts with his hands and tease her nipples though the bra. Sookie moaned, and threaded her fingers into Eric's hair, pushing him closer to her. Eric's response was immediate; he removed her bra and practically attacked her bare breasts. Sookie began to reach for his belt.

_**EPOV**_

Eric snapped back when he heard his belt clearing the loops of his pants. Realizing what Sookie had done, he removed his pants and began kissing down her stomach, to the tight jeans she was wearing. He made short work of the button and zipper, but took his time removing the pants. He kissed and licked and nipped his way down Sookie's legs. When she lay on his bed in nothing but a pair of red lace underwear, he wanted nothing more than to take her every night for the rest of his life.

Settling himself between her legs, Eric brought Sookie to three orgasms with his tongue and fingers, pushing her further and further each time. She was almost in tears when he kissed his way up the body he adored. He kissed her and slowly pushed into her.

He felt her every twitch. Could feel how tight she was, and it was heaven. He fought to keep control of himself, and stilled himself as much to allow himself to calm down and much as to give her time to adjust. When she began moving her hips, he knew she was ready to continue, and continue he did.

He changed speed, rhythm, and angle as often as he could, as often as Sookie clamped down around him, in order to make himself last as long as possible. He never wanted it to end. Finally it was too much. Sookie pulled him down to kiss her as she came harder than she had before, and he lost all control. Spilling forth into the only woman how had kept his interest for more than two days, he was happier than he had ever been.

Removing himself from Sookie was almost painful, it seemed as much for her as well. He had no desire to leave her. He laid his head on her ample breasts, and wrapped his arms around her. Her hands went straight into his hair, scratching and combing; putting him to sleep.

Light streaming into the window was the next thing Eric was aware of. He felt empty and alone for a moment, before he realized that he was. It was morning, Sookie was not in his bed and she had not waken him to say goodbye. Had it actually happened? Did he upset her by falling asleep? Was it only a one night stand to her? These questions swirling in his mind like a turbulent see, Eric stripped the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After stepping out of the shower eric sat on the bed and put on a pair of sweat pants. He really wanted to lie back down and dream about Sookie, but he did not want to the clean sheets get wet from his hair.

That thought froze him in mid stride to the door. He had not put fresh sheets on the bed, he had only taken off the dirty ones. After a quick glance to ensure that he had not imagined that there were sheets on the bed, Eric ran out of the bedroom down the stairs, and skidded to a stop in the kitchen. The scene before him was one he had dreamt about just before waking for the past few mornings; Sookie, in one of his t-shirts, cooking breakfast in his kitchen.

She looked over her shoulder smiled and said, "Hey there Rip. Hungry?"

Eric smiled and walked up behind her hugging her and smelling his soap on her skin, "Starving."

"Go sit down. There is coffee on the table along with the paper. I'll bring breakfast out in a minute." Not wanting to seem clingy, Eric did as he was told, and waited patiently. He had gotten good at waiting for her, and would never mind having to, because she was worth it.

_**SPOV**_

Sookie was comfortable with where Eric had fallen asleep. She slept the whole night through comfortably, for the first time in a long time. When she woke up in the morning though, she still smelled like sex, and knew that Eric would be starving when he woke up. She carefully extracted herself from Eric's iron grip.

She had felt so safe and warm there that she did not want to leave his arms, let alone the bed. She quickly, and quietly, took a shower, loving the scent of Eric's soap, and snuck from the bedroom to the kitchen. Sookie had stolen one of Eric's t-shirts from a pile of what looked to be clean laundry on the way to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Sookie whipped up a veritable breakfast feast. As soon as Sookie heard the shower turn on upstairs, she went up to change the sheets on the bed. Eric had already done half the work for her so she was able to set out coffee and the newspaper for him before he got out of the shower.

While she was finishing the eggs Eric ran into the kitchen like he was being chased. He stopped dead just in time for her to flash him a smile, tease him, and ask if he was hungry, _Ha! Like he would say no!_ She was pleasantly surprised by how sweet he was when he held her and breathed her in. Sookie quickly shooed him from the kitchen before she got lost in his arms.

She had made him wait for her, and he had been patient, but she would not make him wait for anything anymore.


End file.
